Un cuento para 2
by Bruja29
Summary: Es un oneshot de irie como escritor y byakuran como su editor aviso de antemano q es lemmon si os gusta esta pareja espero q os guste esta historia


Este fanfic es yaoi=chicoxchico si no te gusta este tema te recomiendo q no lo leas, la historia es completamente mia menos la trama original y los personajes q le pertenecen a Akira Amano despues de esto espero q disfruteis con lo q escribi bye bye.

* * *

**Un cuento para 2**

Hoy como otro día cualquiera comienza yendo a la universidad, asistiendo a las clases, hablando con los pocos compañeros que tengo pero…

-De que hablas Sho-chan? – pregunto un chico con el pelo blanco.

-Oh vamos! Byakuran haces que pierda mi concentración e imaginación.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se excuso Byakuran.

-Bueno dime que querías? – pregunto ajustándose las gafas.

-Que, que hacías pero ya me has contestado a sí que voy a preparar algo de café.

-Yo también quiero!

Me presentare soy Shoichiro Irie y como ya habéis notado soy escritor de novelas para adolescentes, este de aquí es mi editor su nombre es Byakuran y ahora mismo está aquí en mi casa haciéndome perder toda la concentración que tenía, supongo que cabe destacar que no tenemos solo una relación editor-escritor, ni solo de amigos, es exactamente lo que estáis pensando pero quiero dejarlo claro tampoco somos novios solo tenemos algo…

-Recuerda que hemos quedado con Tsuna para hablar sobre el nuevo proyecto – me dijo tendiéndome el café.

-Lo sé, lo sé también estará Hayato no? – pregunte cogiendo el café que me estaba ofreciendo –Aunque para eso aun falta, hemos quedado a las 5 y son solo la 1.

-Que por cierto ya va siendo hora de que comamos algo no Sho-chan?

-A que te vuelves a quedar… Pues yo quiero comer ramen mismo, y tú? – pregunte con inocencia sin saber que me deparaba esa pregunta.

-Pues tengo hambre de… ti? – ante eso me sonrió con malicia.

-Ti… Yo… Que tienes hambre de mi?

-Lo demás puede esperar, tú mismo lo has dicho aún falta mucho para la cita.

Ante eso mi acompañante me abrazo, tarde un poco en corresponderle y cuando lo hice me comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello.

-Te consiento demasiado – fue lo único que logre articular.

Ante ese comentario él solo se limito a soltar una risita y seguir con su labor, creo que me dejo varias marcas antes de sacarme la camiseta y la tiraba algún lugar de la amplia habitación, si hemos pasado del estudio a la habitación y sin darme cuenta de todo ello. Al final nos encontramos los 2 solo en pantalones, él se limitaba a darme caricias por el torso y a lamer mis pezones lentamente eso a mí me provocaba un gran placer así que yo también le comencé acariciar el torso, ante esto sentí que se estremecía ante mi contacto, sonreí ante eso me encanta provocarle esas sensaciones.

Me besó se sentía realmente bien, de repente me mordió el labio inferior e inconscientemente abrí la boca cosa que Byakuran aprovecho para meter su lengua y a si comenzamos una pelea e lenguas, nos separamos por falta de aire y me lamio a partir d mi clavícula hacia abajo, en un movimiento rápido me saco el pantalón y con ellos mis bóxers, me puse a 4 patas por petición suya e introdujo 2 dedos, solo haciendo esa ya gemí de placer y al parecer eso le encanto y los comenzó a mover como si nada y con las velocidad, si ya me volvía loco a sí ni me imaginaba como reaccionaria esta vez cuando lo tuviera dentro, de repente saco sus dedos y los introdujo en mi boca.

-Lámelos.

Fue lo único que me dijo y yo lo obedecí dejándome llevar por esta locura que tanto me gustaba sentir, pude notar que él también se había deshecho de las únicas prendas que marcaba nuestra diferencia, ahora estábamos igual, los 2 desnudos. Me deje caer sobre la cama lleve mi mano a su miembro y lo acaricie, después de todo esto era lo que tanto deseo y quiero, note como palpitaba y sonreí ante eso y nos volvimos a besar.

-Preparado? – me pregunto.

-Siempre lo estoy si es contigo.

Y sin nada más que decir me penetró, en ese momento solo pude apretar las sabanas y dejarme llevar por el placer y las embestidas salvajes que me proporcionaba mi editor, estaba realmente caliente y cada vez que me tocaba sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, nos besamos mientras él me seguía embistiendo.

Hasta que me di la vuelta aun sin deshacer nuestra unión y me puse encima de él que se encontraba sentado encima de la cama, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura le abrace y volvimos a moveros como era de esperar el vaivén era constante yo ya estaba notando que pronto colapsaría por el placer a sí que le pedí que fuera más rápido, se rio por lo bajo cerca de mi piel y enterró su cabeza entre mi cabeza y hombro en eso note que sus embestidas eran excepcionales, y de repente me corrí, pude notar un líquido caliente dentro de mí a sí que supuse que también había sido su final, nos acostamos en la cama y lo último que escuche fue un te amo.

-Que haces Sho-chan? – pregunto un chico con el pelo blanco.

-Nada Byakuran solamente escribir el final de un cuento de amor.

-Y como termina?

-Diciendo te amo.

El peli blanco se limito a sonreírle y besarle, después de todo él sabía que ese cuento era solo para ellos 2 y de nadie más después de todo solamente se reducía a un cuento para 2.


End file.
